One purpose of home security systems is to try to determine that an intrusion into a secure area has occurred. However, information regarding the intruder is often limited and, at times, non-existent. In some instances of intrusion, an image of the intruder may be captured via video camera filming the secure area. However, an image of the intruder is of limited utility. Additionally, because there is a inherent delay between the time that intrusion is detected and the arrival of law enforcement, intruders often escape, and thereby stolen property may be permanently lost.